Valentine
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Sebenarnya Sakura malas untuk melakukan ini, tapi ia terpaksa karena telah diancam oleh Uchiha Sasuke si kasanova idaman para wanita agar membuatkan coklat spesial bagi pemuda raven yang seenak jidat mengaku kekasihnya.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warnings: Alternative Universe, Ficlet, OOC, etc

* * *

 **Valentine**

* * *

A Collab by:

 **KiRei Apple -** **Chiwe Sakura**

…

Happy Reading

.

.

Besok adalah hari valentine. Hari spesial bagi setiap pasangan kekasih terutama untuk perempuan. Mereka akan disibukan dengan menyiapkan berbagai coklat berbentuk hati sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang. Meskipun banyak penjual coklat yang sudah tersedia, tapi sebagian dari mereka ada yang membuatnya sendiri. Mereka bilang itu lebih spesial.

Tak terkecuali Sakura, malam ini ia sibuk berkutat di dapur untuk membuat coklat setelah tadi sore membeli bahan-bahannya di _market_ terdekat. Dan ini untuk yang pertama kalinya Sakura membuat coklat.

Sebenarnya ia malas untuk melakukan ini, tapi ia terpaksa karena telah diancam oleh Uchiha Sasuke si kasanova idaman para wanita agar membuatkan coklat spesial bagi pemuda _raven_ yang seenak jidat mengaku kekasihnya.

Entahlah, tiba-tiba hidup Sakura yang tenang dan damai berubah seperti neraka setelah Sasuke mengumumkan di tengah lapangan kampus tempatnya belajar bahwa Sakura adalah kekasih sekaligus calon pengantin Sasuke. Tentu saja itu membuat para wanita-wanita singa keluar dari sarangnya untuk mencari Sakura sebagai mangsa.

Padahal gadis merah muda itu hanya ingin hidup damai. Belajar, lulus dan menjadi dokter di sebuah rumah sakit anak. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan berurusan dengan Sasuke hanya karena gara-gara mengambil seekor kecoa yang terjebak di rambut Sasuke disaat pemuda itu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas karena tak ada seorang pun yang mau mengambilnya.

Dan Sakura, ia benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan itu.

Bahkan sekarang ia harus dipusingkan oleh Sasuke. Bukannya tidak bisa memasak, Sakura hebat dalam hal itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus membuat apa. Menurut gosip yang beredar, Sasuke selalu membuang coklat-coklat yang diberikan kepadanya, padahal ia baru saja menggigitnya sedikit. Mereka menyimpulkan kalau pemuda itu menyukai coklat yang manis sekali dengan rasa yang pas.

"Hmm... Manis ya?"

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk jari di dagunya, ia memandang kotak berisi bubuk coklat yang dibelinya tadi dengan intens. Kemudian ia sedikit menyeringai. Menghampiri kotak itu, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Aku akan membeli yang lebih baik dari itu." Katanya sembari tersenyum penuh tanda tanya.

.

...

.

Bak seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, Sakura berjalan riang memasuki gerbang kampus. Ia tersenyum penuh ceria membuat semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya bertanya-bertanya, apakah gadis merah muda itu sedang sakit jiwa?

Namun Sakura tidak mempedulikan itu. Hari ini ia punya sebuah kejutan untuk Sasuke dan ia tidak sabar memberikan kotak yang dibawanya kepada Sasuke. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika melihat Sasuke telah berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar menunggunya.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau senang sekali," Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh selidik.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. "Tentu saja, karena aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu." Katanya sambil menyodorkan kotak berwarna biru yang dibawanya pada Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku mencobanya," Sasuke mengambil kotak yang diberikan Sakura, membukanya semangat sembari menahan perasaan yang membuncah di dalam dada. Hei, siapa yang tidak senang jika mendapat hadiah dari pacar sendiri. Terlebih pacar pertama.

Sementara itu, diam-diam Sakura tersenyum tipis layaknya seorang iblis, 'Kena kau, Uchiha Sasuke!' batinya penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke memasukan sepotong coklat ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya perlahan sambil menekuk wajah, seketika ia terbatuk-batuk kemudian. Pemuda _raven_ itu menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, ia menatap datar Sakura yang semakin lama senyum tipisnya mulai mengembang senang.

"Kau—"

Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"—memang calon istriku yang paling pengertian."

EH?

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak marah.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Aku mempunyai sebuah rahasia. Sebenarnya aku..." ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura kemudian berbisik pelan, "…Tidak suka manis."

Sakura menatap Sasuke terkejut. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Apa-apaan ini?!

Karena sebenarnya gadis merah muda itu membuat coklat untuk Sasuke tanpa menambahkan gula sedikit pun, bahkan ia rela kembali ke _market_ hanya untuk membeli coklat murni yang rasanya sangat pahit. Dan kenyataannya pemuda itu bahkan tidak suka manis?!

"Oh iya, setelah pulang aku akan berbicara dengan orang tuaku untuk melamarmu. Minggu depan kita akan menikah." Ucapnya santai lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah melongo di tempatnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
